More Than a Memory
by soccerchickforever
Summary: People say she's only in my head. It's Gonna take time but I'll forget. Songfic/oneshot


_AN: So I'm back and I have another songfic! Second one this morning. lol Hope you enjoy it! :) You should listen to the song while you read, its More than a Memory. :))_

_Disclaimer: I don't own CR or Garth Brooks. lol_

OoOoOoOo

_**People say she's only in my head**__**  
**__**It's Gonna take time but I'll forget**__**  
**__**They Say I need to get on with my life**__**  
**__**They don't realize**__**  
**_

You sigh, it's been a month, one long month since Mitchie broke up with you. Nate says you're going crazy, he says that you need to forget her, she's only in my head. He says you need to get on with my life, that you need to date again and get out more, he says you need to smile again. Now if only he knew…

_**Is when you're dialing 6 numbers just to hang up the phone**__**  
**__**Driving across town just to see if she's home**__**  
**__**Waking a friend in the dead of the night**__**  
**__**Just to hear him say its gonna be alright**__**  
**_

You quickly hang up, you don't even know why you called her, she's probably out with her new boyfriend, the one she broke it off with you for. You don't know why you dialed 6 numbers when you just choked up and hung up when she actually answered. You drive across town, just to see if she's even home, you almost get down to "visit" her, then you realize she doesn't want you anymore, she chose _him _over you. That's what hurt the most, she was already seeing someone new and here you were waking in the middle of the night. Nate hated that the most, you would call him, just so he could tell you were gonna be fine.

_**When you're finding things to do not fall asleep**__**  
**__**Cause Know she will be there in your dreams**__**  
**__**That's when she's more than a memory**_

You try to find other things to do instead of sleeping, you've become an insomniac almost just because you know that if you sleep she will be there in your dreams. She's always there waiting for you, except in your dreams she's still with you and she didn't leave you after being together for 6 years. But this is when you know she is more than just a memory.__

_**Took a match to everything she ever wrote**__**  
**__**Watched her words go up in smoke**__**  
**__**Tore all her pictures off the wall**__**  
**__**That ain't helping me at all**__**  
**_

You smile looking at the small burning fire in your fireplace, it almost makes you smile. You then throw all her letters from when you were in college in the small fire, you don't need them anymore, she clearly doesn't need you anymore. You also throw her song book in the fire, watching her words go up in smoke. Next you take all the pictures you and her off the walls, throwing them in the fire also, you don't need those either.

_**Cause when you're talking out loud but nobody's there**__**  
**__**You look like hell and you just don't care**_

You sit in your apartment, imagining she's there next to you, you even think you're holding a conversation with her that's when you realize no one is even there.

You haven't showered in a week, you look like you've been to hell and back, but guess what? If she doesn't care anymore, then why should you?

_**Drinking more than you ever drank**__**  
**__**Sinking down lower than you ever sank**_

You've even taken to drinking, you're basically an alcoholic now, you've been through so many bottles of whiskey you lost count so long ago, all because of her. You've hit rock bottom and there's no way to get back without her, you really do need her more than people think you do, she was your life._**  
**_

_**When you find yourself falling down upon your knees**__**  
**__**Praying to god, begging him "please"**__**  
**__**that's when she's more than a memory**_

You pray every night, hoping she'll come back and tell you she was only joking, that she really does love you. "God, please let this be a joke, I need her more than you would know." That's when you know she's more than a memory. __

_**She's more**__**  
**__**She's more**_

_**Cause when you're dialing her number just hang up the phone**__**  
**__**Driving across town just to see if she's home**__**  
**__**Waking a friend in the dead of night**__**  
**__**Just to hear him say it's gonna be alright**__**  
**__**When you're finding things to do not to fall asleep**__**  
**__**Cause you know she's waiting in your dreams**__**  
**__**That's when she's more than a memory**___

You know that no matter what happens, you will always remember her, you'll never truly be able to get over what happened. She's the only women you've ever loved and she's broken your heart into a million pieces. She'll always be there, more than just a memory.

_**People say she's only in my head**__**  
**__**It's Gonna take time but I'll forget**_

Nate says she's just in your head right now, that you'll get over it, you just need to meet someone new, he says it'll take time but you'll forget.

But you know that she's more than just a memory…

OooOoOoOo

Hope you liked it! Reviews are nice... ;)

- nat


End file.
